


Season 2 story line? Potential stories?

by Missjsmac94



Category: The Brave (TV 2017)
Genre: Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27989574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missjsmac94/pseuds/Missjsmac94
Summary: So I was looking at something and got distracted and found a gem! Apparently in August, 2020 TVLine did an article about what the story line would be for season 2. Its by Kimberly Roots and apparently its from the EP of The Brave.Anyone that wants more info can comment especially if you need help finding this to inspire more The Brave Fanfiction! I think I might just figure out some one shots for this!
Comments: 22
Kudos: 20





	Season 2 story line? Potential stories?

**Author's Note:**

> This does contain spoilers of the article as I want to give an idea of what is in it.

I want to see if this is a good idea to inspire more works to come out for this fandom.  
The Team as a whole moves location, a 23 hour drive northwest of Adana, Turkey.  
Someone dies but its not Preach. (I really hate this one!)  
There is a new female character that gets in the way of Jalton (especially mad on this one, I love them together)  
A new one sided romance may be in it?  
I don't want to give too much away but I want to know if anyone would want to help me write a multi chapter story.  
I have ideas and schemes and usually that's about as good as McG on Over watch lol


End file.
